


powerslide

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Pre-Relationship, Public Sex, Skating, Smoking, Summer Love, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Summer is boring and Jonas teaches Isak how to skate. And at the park, Isak meets Even.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	powerslide

Suburban royalty

'Cause his neighbors let us use the pool

He gave me pleasure underneath the water

And it felt so good

Now we're power sliding till the flat spots stop us

They call the cops on us

The time tick tocks, you drop me off

Summer's over when I die

Can't let go of the heat, can't let go of your hand

I roll into the deep end

'Cause I wanna feel the wind blow while I ride

Sun's up, I glisten

You're good at transition

[ Powerslide - Ryan Beatty  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_93VLYbOFiE)

When Isak heard the sirens approaching, he knew that they were in trouble. Even, who was still doing unbelievable things with his tongue underwater, didn’t seem to notice. He grabbed him from one of his armpits and brought him out of the water, even if he wanted him to keep going forever.

“I think they called the cops on us,” Isak said. He wasn’t surprised. They had broken in someone’s random house, after all. 

“Shit,” Even mouthed. “We should probably run; come on, we’re not that far away from mine.” He kissed him, pulled Isak’s wet sweatpants up and helped him to get out of the pool.

They skated across Oslo, which probably wasn’t a good idea, considering that they were completely wet, their clothes sticky to their bodies. At least it was summer and it wasn’t snowing. When Isak felt like he’d die from hypothermia, they finally reached Even’s apartment. The other boy was kind enough to let him shower, and Isak insisted that they’d do it together, because he couldn’t bear the thought of not having Even near him for a few minutes. 

You could pass for masculine

But that's not why I like it, no no no no

Now we share a couple cigarettes before we go to bed

And you got the plastic, that's fucking fantastic

Now we're powersliding till we can both pass out

You got the TV on, with the volume down for colors in the background

Isak had only learnt to skate because he was always bored when he went to see Jonas at the park, sitting there with Eva, if she actually came. Jonas taught him how to skate: school was almost over and they had free time, and with summer they spent many hours at the park, since they didn’t have much to do. Mahdi and Magnus were both away, so they’d either go to the park or to Eva’s cabin, which wasn’t Isak’s favourite plan, considering that he always felt like a third wheel.

There were other guys who skated there too. Jonas was friends with most of them, and Isak had grown fond of them too. They were nice with him, even when he couldn’t do anything special with the skate. Even, a tall blond guy, had taught him how to powerslide, which wasn’t a difficult move once you had learnt it, and Mikael, his best friend, had also taught him different moves.

Even had proven to be a great teacher; better than Jonas (something Isak would never tell his best friend). They ended up meeting on their own during the summer, and Even would try to improve Isak’s technique. Isak had noticed how Even touched him when he tried to rectify Isak’s position on the skate, the way his hand lingered on his waist, even when it wasn’t necessary, or how he couldn’t let off Isak’s hand when they were practising, even if it meant that they’d both fall to the floor if Isak fucked it up.

They ended up hanging out outside the park; they’d go and get some ice-cream together, would bathe in Oslo’s fjord, or would predrink at Isak’s after eating pizza together, the TV on but long forgotten. Most of the times they met on their own, sometimes their friends would join.

It was hot that day, and Jonas didn’t come with Isak to the park because he was visiting his sister in Trondheim, so Isak decided to go on his own because he had nothing better to do. Eskild and Linn were both away, and he didn’t want to spend such a beautiful day in his bedroom. 

Even was there, already skating. He found him inside the deep end, the steep section of the bowl.

“Hei,” Isak said, sitting on the edge of the bowl.

Even smiled at him as he skated in his direction, then skating back towards the other side. “Halla.”

“Jonas is away.”

“So is Mikael,” Even replied. “Wanna join?” Isak got on his skate, which he had got second-hand with Jonas’ help, and got inside the bowl, skating next to Even. He felt the sun kissing the back of his neck, and he knew that when he got back home that day it’d be red, like his cheeks and nose when he was too much time exposed to the sun.

He tried to do a flip, and miserably failed, and collapsed against Even, who fell to the floor with him. It’s not like they weren’t used to it. Isak fell between Even’s legs.

“Are you okay?” Isak asked, and Even, who was panting on the floor and protecting his eyes from the sun with his forearms, just nodded. The boy reclined on his elbows, with Isak still between his legs. 

Isak could only hear the birds tweeting, and he just did what he had wanted for so long: he stretched his neck, until his lips touched Even’s. It was soft, and it lasted only for a second, or even less. He didn’t know. But Even didn’t seem disgusted. Instead, he kissed Isak back. He sat on the pavement, and brought Isak’s legs around him without breaking the kiss. Isak whimpered when Even’s tongue entered his mouth. Isak pushed a bit, until Even was lying on the pavement again, and he was on top of him, making out in the middle of the bowl, their skateboards long forgotten next to them. 

Even broke the kiss, looking up at him with his eyes blown out. “Fuck, I didn’t even know if you were into guys.”

Isak smirked. “Why wouldn’t I with guys like you in this planet?”

Even smiled and stretched his neck to kiss him again. He was great at kissing, Isak thought: the way he ran his tongue over Isak’s lower lip, or how he sometimes bit it before his tongue entered Isak’s mouth again. The way he held Isak from his hips also helped. 

“Are you doing anything later today?” Even asked after they had stopped to breathe. Isak, though, was too focused on leaving kisses on Even’s neck. 

“Hmmm…” Isak said against his neck, and Even laughed. “I’ll take that as a no.”

Summer's over when I die

Can't let go of the heat, can't let go of your hand

I roll into the deep end

'Cause I wanna feel the wind blow while I ride

Sun's up, I glisten

You're good at transition

Deep down, Isak knew that Even’s aunt didn’t live there, but they entered through the small window anyway, and jumped in the swimming pool. Back then, it seemed like a good idea. It refreshed his warm skin, after spending the whole day around the city, holding hands as they skated down the streets, the wind blowing against them. Even mentioned how he “wanted to kiss Isak in every corner of Oslo,” to which Isak blushed and just replied  _ idiot _ before kissing him.

Making out inside the pool, with their clothes soaked, was one of the best things Isak had done during that warm summer, and it only improved when Even got underwater and pulled down Isak’s shorts and underwear at the same time. He wasn’t going to say no, even if he’d preferred to do this in a more comfortable place, because he had been longing for this since summer started. 

Now, in Even’s bedroom, both wearing dry sweatpants but shirtless, because all of Even’s T-shirts were dirty, Isak couldn’t actually believe that they had done  _ that _ in someone else’s swimming pool.

“This is nice,” Isak said against the sweaty skin of Even’s neck. He had discovered that he liked that place very much.

“What is nice?” Even asked. Despite the warmth, they didn’t want to separate from each other. They were sweaty, but nor Even nor Isak minded about that. Even was rolling their second joint of the night.

“Want some?” He asked. Isak shook his head. He had already had too much with the first one, plus the beers they had fetched after they left the park, where Even took a photo of Isak in the sunset because “I need to see that pretty face every day when I wake up”. As if Isak didn’t want to wake up next to Even the next day.

“This is nice,” Isak replied to Even’s first question as he observed the other boy while he smoked. “You know, being here with you. Us.”

Even looked at him, and smiled. “Us?” Isak nodded. “Fuck, baby, I like you so much,” Even said before kissing him, “We still have a lot of summer ahead to do plans together.”

“And when winter comes?”

“When winter comes,” Even said while nosing Isak’s cheek, “I hope we’re still together. Because I don’t want this to be a summer fling.” Even rose his eyebrows, “Do you?” 

Isak shook his head, and then kissed Even again. And again. And again.

Get lost!

His muscles flex when he takes

A puff from his cigarette

He's looking tough and so friendly

I'm im...

Get lost!

Stop, I'm taking your picture

Crack a smile through the lens

My god, I swear this is perfect

Let the sunset take us down

Get lost!

Ahh, ahh

Get lost!

Ahh, ahh


End file.
